


New Year, Same Love

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New Year’s Party, New Year’s Sex, Pool Table Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: They may be at a New Years party, but their celebration is all their own.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	New Year, Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of 12: New Years

The lulling sound of a full orchestra carried through the air, couples in the main hall moving in unison to the singing of the strings and woodwinds as the rhythm section kept the steady beat. The annual New Year’s Eve gala fundraiser was in full swing and everyone had shown up to ring in the next year with a masquerade ball.

Each year it seemed that the theme got more outrageous, in an attempt to top the year before, and this year was no different. The committee had found an impeccably maintained mansion to rent and had jumped on the idea of hosting a massive party in the elaborate formal hall of the building. 

Masks of ornate detail filled the room as women in evening gowns of every color swirled across the polished floor, their male counterparts dressed in their finest black and white, joining in as one waltz ended and another began. Some couples preferred to stake out a spot against the wall or at a table, helping themselves to flutes of champagne and hors d'oeuvres as the servers meandered their way through the throngs of people.

Helping herself to champagne from a passing tray Yennefer scanned the room, a smile spreading across her lips as she watched the antics of fellow party goers. Triss and Eskel twirled around the dance floor, their smiles bright as they kept pace with the orchestra’s upbeat tune. Tissia watched from the opposite side of the room, her own smile a bit more subdued but seemingly enjoying herself all the same. Lambert was arguing with a rather red faced Vilgefortz, whether that was from temper or booze Yennefer wasn’t sure, and Jaskier was wrapped up in his date for the evening, the two of them being more than obvious as they clamored through one of the side doors in search of a place more private.

The only one missing seemed to be her date for the evening.

Sipping on champagne as she went, Yennefer moved through the crowded room and casually visited with others as she sought out the missing man. A rowdy conversation about politics echoed from the hallway and Yennefer politely nodded at the group of men as she passed, Geralt still nowhere to be seen.

A comfortable silence settled in the hallway as she continued her search, paintings of important dead people, or who she assumed were important dead people, decorated the walls of the rented mansion and it wasn’t long before her wandering brought her to the base of an extravagant staircase.

Glancing at her shoes for a moment in consideration, Yennefer began to pick her way carefully up the marbled steps, cussing Geralt under her breath with every step. When she’d picked the form fitting dress and mile high stilettos to wear for the evening, she’d known dancing would have been limited but she hadn’t considered having to dress for climbing staircases as well.

The upstairs, much like the main floor, was impeccably maintained and Yennefer found herself enchanted with the building the more time she spent in it. At first, she’d hated the idea of a masquerade, but now she found the idea quite fitting for the location and the planning committee deserved more credit than she had given them.

Taking her time, Yennefer peaked her head into a few empty bedrooms before the glow beneath a door at the end of the hall caught her attention, the echoing of her heels against marble and the squeak of hinges as she let herself in the room the only sound in the massive hallway.

A pool table sat front in center, the short walls of the room lined with books and a desk was shoved into one corner. Straight across from her was a massive picture window and in front of it stood the white haired man she’d been searching for, his back to her as he looked out onto the courtyard below.

Coat and mask discarded on top of the desk, Yennefer had a perfect view of his broad back underneath the tight fitting dress shirt and the way his dark slacks hugged his backside had heat pooling low in Yennefer’s stomach. No matter how much he bitched about having to dress up, she was never sorry to see it.

“I was wondering where you had wandered off too.” Closing the door behind her, Yennefer smiled when Geralt glanced over his shoulder at her and carefully teetered across the room to him, the way he was watching her brought a slight flush to her face. “What are you doing in here?”

Geralt’s eyes roamed over the woman beside him, from her raven locks to the slim fitting gown she’d shimmied into for the night’s events and down to the heels that made her just a hair shorter than him. She didn’t wear them near enough for his liking.

“Needed to step out. It was getting stuffy in there,” he murmured, attention drawing from her back to the vast openness just outside the window.

Yennefer hummed in agreement and finished off the last of the champagne in her glass, the stem of the delicate flute spinning between her fingers. Her gaze followed his to the ground below and a snort of amusement escaped her when she saw Jaskier and his date stumbling into the shrubbery maze. Guess he wasn’t aware of the half dozen empty bedrooms upstairs.

From the corner of his eye, Geralt watched Yennefer. “What’s your excuse?”

Turning from the entertainment outside, Yennefer sat on the ledge of the window, her legs crossing at the knee and giving Geralt a fantastic view of the shapely calves. “I was looking for the kitchen. Needed more champagne.”

To make her point, she gave the glass another twirl before setting it beside her.

“Looking for the kitchen. Upstairs.” He gave her a sidelong glance. 

The corners of Yennefer’s boldly painted lips lifted at the corners and she moved off the window ledge to stand in front of Geralt. “Or maybe I was looking for you.”

Lilac and gooseberry invaded Geralt’s senses and he found himself closing his eyes as he let himself get lost in her scent. With the holidays and family obligations, it had been too long since they’d had a moment of peace and quiet together and Geralt found himself hoping they’d be granted this small reprieve from others for a while.

Reaching out, Geralt untied the black ribbon that held Yennefer’s mask in place and tossed it aside, his system warming when her full features came into view. It seemed like quite a shame to hide something so beautiful.

“And why is that?” He asked, hooded gaze watching her intently as she stepped up and fingered the buttons of his dress shirt. 

Violet eyes looked up through long lashes and Yennefer continued her attention on his attire, her hands moving up to loosen the tie around his neck. “It’s almost midnight.”

Collecting both Yennefer’s hands in one of his, Geralt stilled her movements, noting that the pulse in her wrist beat faster than normal. A pink flush glowed underneath her perfectly painted skin and her once tamed hair began to tumble from the pins she’d used to tame them. She made his breath catch in his chest. 

“There is a room of people downstairs waiting to ring it in,” he murmured, his nose bumping against hers, voice sounding thick even to his own ears.

Yennefer tugged herself free of Geralt’s hold and shifted to fit herself against him, arms winding their way around his neck and her fingers toyed with the ends of his hair. “I don’t want to ring it in with them.”

From somewhere in the room, a grandfather clock began to chime and Geralt felt his gut twist at the sound. “Looks like you have perfect timing.”

“You gonna kiss me or what?” She teased, lifting her chin in that way he recognized as a challenge.

A deep growl rumbled through Geralt and his grip settled on her hips, tightening as he pulled her to fit snugly against the bulge that strained in his slacks. “Oh, I am going to do more than that.”

As the final chime echoed through the room, Geralt brought his lips crashing down on her and Yennefer lifted herself up to meet him with just as much fever. It was a clash of lips and muddled moans as Geralt maneuvered Yennefer back against the wall, the clatter of his belt hitting the floor echoing as she freed his shirt from the waistband of his pants and hastily worked the buttons of his dress shirt. There was a popping of thread and Yennefer’s groan of frustration was muffled against his lips as a button or two tumbled from the garment. She wanted skin and the damn dress attire was proving to be more work than she had anticipated.

Geralt’s hands roamed over the fabric of her dress, the fine silk snagging as he bunched the skirt around Yennefer’s waist, his touch skimming along the top of her thighs. Lips moving from hers, Geralt kissed down the length of her neck and across her collarbone, her skin warm underneath him and his gut twisted at the sound of her heady moan in his ear. Now matter the years they shared, Yennefer was always able to entice the most feral of responses from him. 

Hands moving from the top of her thighs to the back, Geralt hoisted Yennefer up and held her against the wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and he settled himself against the damp fabric between her thighs.

“You aren’t wearing a bra,” Geralt whispered when he freed a breast from the confines of the dress. Yennefer gasped as he took her into his mouth, his tongue against her heated flesh a welcome surprise and she arched her back, encouraging him to take more.

White hot need shot through Yennefer at the feel of Geralt shifting against her, the bulge in his pants rubbing against her already sensitive skin. Pushing the fabric of his dress shirt aside, she ran her nails along the length of his chest, a thrill of anticipation boiling in her blood when the muscles beneath her touch jumped and she felt him run a hand between them and rub a thumb across her heated center. Resting her head back against the cool paneling, Yennefer moaned again when his hand slipped beneath the silk of her underwear and stroked again. When she had sought him out, she hadn’t anticipated their time turning into this, but she was far from complaining at this point.

Barely registering what Geralt had said, Yennefer’s hooded gaze scanned their surroundings. Though she was never against a good bout of wall sex, the paneling was biting into her back and she wanted something a bit more comfortable. “Couldn’t. Lines,” was all she was able to string together when her sight locked onto the pool table that was sitting in the center of the room.

Pressing a shaking hand against his shoulder, Yennefer halted Geralt’s assault on her breast, the feel of the cold air against the wet skin tightening her nipple. Brows drawn together, Geralt looked up confused at the seductive smile that spread across her kiss swollen lips.

“Pool table,” she muttered and it took a moment for her words to register. When they did, the look on Geralt’s face darkened and it was in a flurry of movement that Yennefer found herself on her back, on top of the green felt, her hips resting on top of the table’s ledge and Geralt leaning over her.

“This is a first,” he growled in her ear. Pushing the damp fabric of her underwear aside, Geralt slid a thumb against her damp slit, the action enticing a throaty moan from the woman beneath him.

Yennefer shuddered under his attentions, the coil of desire building low in her loins. He was teasing her with every slow, stroking touch, and she found herself teetering on the edge, the need to feel him moving inside her all consuming. Reaching for the collar of his shirt, Yennnefer dragged Geralt’s face within inches of hers. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Geralt’s lips curled in a way that made Yennefer’s heart skip a beat and his lips crashed down onto hers, his arm reaching down to wrap one of her legs around his hip and a moment later he is inside her, a wine of pleasure passing her lips.

Hold tightening on the leg around his waist and his other arm settled beside her head, Geralt began to move and Yennefer lifted her hips to meet every thrust. She purred with pleasure as Geralt’s pace quickened, her back arching to take in as much of him as she could. At this pace, she was bound to have rug burn on her ass from the felt, but she didn’t care. She’d make him kiss it better later.

Closing her eyes, Yennefer let herself get lost in it all. The feel of the hard table against her back, the sound of Geralt’s heavy breathing and her own wines of pleasure, the building tension that rose from her center that only tighted with every move. It wasn’t long before she finally erupted with a final thrust, Geralt’s own finishing cry echoing only seconds after her.

Tremors of pleasure cascaded through her system as she relaxed against the pool table, Geralt’s body resting on top of her, his head buried against her neck. A shiver worked through her system when he lazily trailed a rough hand along her side and it drew a heady chuckle from his chest.

Their hearts beat frantically together in static rhythm, both uninterested in moving from their compromising position and it wasn’t until Geralt nipped at her ear that Yennefer fully came back to herself.

Shifting just far enough to bring Yennefer into focus, Geralt’s gaze warmly roamed over her features. Hair tumbling from the pins and lips more than a little swollen, he smiled and ghosted a thumb across her rosy cheek. “Happy New Year, Yen.”

Her heart flopped over in her chest.

“Happy New Year, Geralt,” she echoed and she sealed it with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I’d close out 2020 is a bang. Literally. This is the last one and I want to thank everyone so much for tuning in for these little pieces. I hope 2021 shapes up to be a much better year for all of us. 
> 
> As always, stay healthy and be kind to yourselves!


End file.
